A wireless communication device may include at least one antenna to transmit wireless communication signals generated by a Transmit (Tx) chain and to receive wireless communication signals intended to be processed by a Receive (Rx) chain.
The wireless communication device may include one or more Radio Frequency (RF) switches to connect the Tx chain to the antenna when the wireless communication signals are generated by the Tx chain and to disconnect the Tx chain from the antenna when the wireless communication signals are received by the antenna.
The use of the RF switch may result in a power loss. The power loss may be increased, for example, when the RF switch is integrated into a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) and/or when the RF switch is operated at increased frequencies.